tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Eldswall
The Duchy of Eldswall is a fiefdom territory in the Noble States ruled by the Duke of Eldswall. The region takes its name from its capital city which lies across a waterfall where water from the Meer Lake drops into the sea. History Founding Eldswall was founded on the River Elde during the early days of the later waves of migration from Farthrone by a group of elves, humans and half-elves. Built on either side of the rivers banks with a rope bridge serving as the main connection between the two halves of the settlement. Refugees During the approach of and impact of the Shard considerable amounts of refugees arrive from southern Farthrone, the southern half of the city became filled with most of the new arrivals. Efforts to relocate them were met with hostility from the local nobles once it was revealed they would be moving into the land surrounding the city. The people were instead moved to temporary settlements called Rest Towns which became instead long term residence for the refugees, gaining reputations as being filled with petty crime and squalor. Pelor's Glory During the famines in the time known as Pelor's Glory, ''demands for aid and new land to settle on were largely rejected by Eldswall, viewing the descendants of those early refugees that had been given the towns as still being foreigners, despite Eldswall taxing them for the land rent regardless. Many left the towns heading west for Grostere while others began illegally farming on nobles' land, much to the chagrin of the local highborn. Also during this time the Monastery Castle in the centre of the river was completed along with the stone bridge connecting either sides of the city. The great aqueduct bridge that spans the Elde brings fresh and pure water to both sides of the city. Eldswall's Gambit Eldswall took part in the effort to defeat the G'Yass-Tenshackle Alliance, sacrificing its fleet in an event known as ''Eldswall's Gambit to prevent reinforcements reaching the town of Kinbridge where the goblin war-host was defeated. This marked the last major engagement in the known world to be fought entirely or almost entirely between rowing vessels, the galleys that were still the direct descendants of the ancient vessels that brought Eldswall's settlers from Farthrone. The battle was in essence an infantry battle on floating platforms, with vessels colliding, their compliment of crew being disgorged onto the enemy vessels. The battle ended with a victory for Eldswall, though the majority of their fleet was destroyed or damaged beyond repair. What few vessels remained returned to Eldswall, but the power the state had in the region was lost, and another state, Drenden, would embrace sail power and eventually cannons, securing their power over the sea. Structure The Duke of Eldswall The city is home to the Duke or Duchess of Eldswall, the title is hereditary and has shifted from the various noble families over the centuries through marriage alliances, with the Duke Rengin and his wife Duchess Leria currently holding the position. The Rabble of Eldkin Below the Duke is a collection of Marquis, Counts and Earls known locally as the Rabble of Eldkin, ''though seldom to their faces. These all own land throughout the state with their borders all based around a thin network of rivers that all feed into the Elde. Ministers Every noble, including the Duke, has a collection of ministers befitting their station, each responsible for carrying out the affairs of their lord's territory whilst their are absent. Politics The Forgotten Emperor The politics of Eldswall is derived around the system of noble's owning the land from which they obtain it from the Duke, from which he claims it from his ancestors who conquered it in the name of an emperor from Farthrone whose name has been lost, in theory then, this unknown emperor and his descendants could lay claim to Eldswall. This figure is still revered in the court, but few folk in Eldswall are even aware that their ancestors came from the east. Seasonal Attendance Most nobles spent half the year in the city, often the Fall and the Low and then spend the other half in their own holdings attending to the harvest and the collection of taxes. Geography River Eld The river Eld flows from the north west into the sea from the huge waterfall on which the city of Eldswall is constructed upon. It drains lake Meer, its dark and silty water becoming crystal clear as it traverses the falls. Vessels and cargo are raised and lowered by two great lifts that sit on either side of the Span, the great bridge that stretches across the river. Eldswall City The capital of the Eldswall state is the city of Eldswall, built along the Elde. It is ruled by the Duke and Duchess along with ministers, merchant lords, knights and nobles. Greenfields Greenfields is the large western region of the Duchy of Eldswall, it is ruled by a mix of nobles, knights and governors. It is filled with wild and untamed areas that the locals have had little success in conquering, allowing bandits, tribes of orcs and roaming monsters find dwellings in this area, though as long as the Trade Way, the road that runs into Riven stays clear, few care what goes on in the hinterlands. Greenest The provincial capital of Greenfields is Greenest, a merchant town near the border with Casa and Arroad. Founded during the Long Night by Dharva Scatterheart, who wished to build her own little kingdom in Greenfields but died without achieving the goal, her legacy lives on in the thriving town of Greenest which sees much of the trade from Farthrone pass through on route into Etan and Vhir. It is ruled by Governor Tarbaw Nighthill, a merchant lord that has established himself in Greenest, constructing many of the buildings in the town's fountain square. In 15DE the town was raided by cultist devoted to the Dragon Queen, a sect of the Cult of Tiamat seeking to loot the town of its riches, it sought the aid of a group adventurers passing through the town at the time. Tendown A village in Greenfields, Tendown serves as the point where many travellers rest before heading on to Greenest or Crossriven, being roughly a day between both towns. It is ruled by a knight, Sir Alrin Tane, who serves as judge and arbitrator. Riven The centre of Eldswall state is known as Riven, considered the more civilised of the provinces away from the Elde, this area is known for it's many illegal towns and villages, as well as large groups of people that refuse to pay taxes to the Duchy. Crossriven The provincial capital of the Riven region, Crossriven lies in the centre, serving as a hub for roads that spread across the country, to get from one region to another in Eldswall you usually have to go through Crossriven. It is ruled by a merchant council lead by Governess Burha di Wold. Military Garrison Eldswall maintains a standing garrison of armed guards divided between the two halves of the city, the elite troops remain stationed in the Monastery Castle protecting their lord and able to move quickly into either side of the city to aid regular guardsmen. Militia Once every ten years, during the alignments of the year and month of Tempus, volunteers from around Eldswall are assembled into a militia and receive training in the city from the Monastery Guard. These are then returned to their villages in the countryside where they are responsible for dealing with guarding roads and other low level policing. They are also provided with a collection documents which can be used to post bounties on bandits and monsters which can be brought to Eldswall and traded for gold. This means that any task too great for the militia to handle can be delegated to mercenaries to carry out. Society Elden People from Eldswall are known as Elden, and denote each other by being from the southern or northern banks as being ''southy ''or ''northy. Most have almond shaped eyes and a warm skin tone, as well as dark hair. Elven Influences They have gained a reputation for being lovers of art and wine, which have become their chief exports. This has been attributed to their mixed heritage, as most Elden will have an elf ancestor, even the Duke himself. Though few full blooded elves remain, they are still welcome, especially in the northern parts of the city where the presence of half-elves is greater. Economic Disparity The southern half of the city has a predominant human population, though again there are few that do not have an elf in their family. Historically this has also been the less affluent of the two sides, though the imbalances has been getting smaller and smaller over the course of the Long Night. Religion Common Religion Eldswall's founders brought with them the spiritual religion of Farthrone and have kept the tradition's associated with it alive over the generations, though worship of the Ten has increased in popularity. The Elde Spirit The spirit associated with the River Elde is considered the patron deity of the city, as well as its protector. Category:Location Category:Etan Category:Noble States